1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmission power control systems, and more particularly, to a transmission power control method and an electronic device capable of adjusting a bias of a power amplifier (PA).
2. Description of Related Art
Recent communication systems have provided multimedia services requiring the transmission of relatively large volumes of data, which increases signal complexity and necessitates the use of broadband signals.
Communication systems include a transmitter (Tx) for transmitting signals and a receiver (Rx) for receiving signals. The transmitter includes a PA that amplifies the power of a transmission signal.
A PA affects the communication system in terms of transmission performance and current consumption. For example, when a high bias is applied to the PA in order to improve the transmission performance of an electronic device, the amount of current also increases in the PA, thus increasing current consumption during a call.
Accordingly, there are issues between the improvement of transmission performance and the reduction of current consumption. Therefore, a system is required to improve both the transmission performance and the efficiency of a PA, thereby reducing the current consumption.